Pensamientos de una muerte anunciada
by kathitha
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que se les pasó por la cabeza a James y Lily cuando Voldemort los atacó aquel día de Halloween?, ¿cuáles fueron sus últimos pensamientos? Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo soy una fanática que los utilizó para crear esta historia. De modo que la trama es completamente de mi autoría. "_Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

**Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que se les pasó por la cabeza a James y Lily cuando Voldemort los atacó aquel día de Halloween?, ¿cuáles fueron sus últimos pensamientos?**

Capítulo único: Pensamientos de una muerte anunciada

La fría brisa que caía sobre el Valle de Godric invitaba a las personas que se quedasen en casa, disfrutando de algo bien calentito en compañía de sus familiares; no obstante como era el día de Halloween, los niños caminaban felizmente por las calles, tocando las puertas de las casas pidiendo dulces disfrazados para la ocasión, tal cual lo indicaba la tradición.

Pero a pesar del ambiente festivo que había en el exterior, en el interior de una de las viviendas del lugar, James Potter y su mujer, Lily Potter, intentaban festejar el día. Sin embargo, no podían por lo que podría, eventualmente, pasar a consecuencia una profecía la cual decía que sólo existía una persona capaz de derrotar al ser más despiadado de los últimos tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

Para desgracia de James, quien tenía el poder de vencerlo era nada más ni nada menos que su único hijo, Harry Potter. Por esta razón se encontraba, actualmente, escondido junto a Lily bajo el encantamiento Fidelio cuyo guardián secreto era Peter Pettigrew, uno de sus mejores amigos. Sus ánimos, en estas circunstancias, no eran los mejores debido a que había una alta probabilidad de que el señor tenebroso, como era apodado por sus seguidores, atacase a su primogénito.

Esto último era algo que James y Lily Potter jamás permitirían. Ellos preferían morir por él antes de que Voldemort matase a su amado hijo. Ellos lo protegerían con sus vidas pasara lo que les pasase, aun cuando eso significase morir por él dado a que ambos pensaban que ya habían vivido lo suficiente y que su pequeño merecía vivir. A Harry le tocaba gozar de los placeres de la vida, aunque lo hiciese sin ellos, cosa que naturalmente les entristecía porque les hubiera gustado que aquella profecía nunca hubiese existido, y así, poder criar y mimar a su hijo durante toda su niñez. No obstante, ésta existía y ni James ni su esposa podían hacer algo para remediar lo que creían que pasaría en algunas semanas. Algo les decía que sus vidas llegarían a su fin antes de lo que pensaban, era una corazonada que tenían.

Al pensar aquello, ellos más se angustiaban; pero la aflicción más alta la vivían cuando veían los ojos de su hijo, brillándole intensamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal cual lo estaba en esos momentos: riendo y aplaudiendo por las burbujas que salían de la varita de James.

Y justo cuando Harry Potter alargaba su manito para agarrar otra burbuja, James Potter escuchó un ruido: algo crujía.

Ese crujido se lo atribuyó a su mujer, que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena; sin embargo, ese sonido seguía.

Asustado, se sacudió la cabeza y, en ese momento, el ruido se detuvo. Atontado, miró a su alrededor; pero al no ver a nadie, suspiró. Al siguiente momento, su hijo le volvía a alargar la manito, pidiéndole que hiciese más burbujas.

James simplemente le sonrió y le susurró que después seguirían jugando debido a que ya estaría lista la cena. Y, en efecto, Lily entró al salón riendo por las tonteras que él hacía. James dejó la varita a un lado y le entregó a su hijo a su esposa.

—Vamos, campeón. Ya es hora de comer.

Harry volvió a sonreír, al tiempo que James le besaba la frente y le acariciaba la mejilla. Lily, con su hijo en brazos, besó a su marido.

—Te amo.

James puso una sonrisa boba en el rostro y la besó apasionadamente durante unos segundos. Luego, ya cansando, bostezó.

Fue entonces que lo sintió: Un crujido y unos pasos silenciosos. Algo se acercaba. Algo siniestro que le erizó la piel. Un aura maligna que desde que la conoció le provocó miedo y pavor. No podía ser otra persona más que él; Lord Voldemort.

Pero_, ¿cómo él había encontrado su escondite?_

Durante unos segundos, se quedó pensando cómo fue que los encontró; pero la respuesta le llegó tan rápido que quiso golpear lo primero que tuviese enfrente: había una sola persona que sabía su posición, Peter Pettigrew. Sintió, entonces, la ira recorrerle las venas y apretó los puños.

_¡Maldito Pettigrew!_

Esa rata era la única que podría haberle dicho a Voldemort adónde se escondían, ya que era el guardián secreto y de él dependía su supervivencia. Pettigrew debía, simplemente, no revelar su escondite y el innombrable jamás los encontraría. Sí los había encontrado, eso significaba que Peter Pettigrew lo traicionó:

_Después de todo lo que hice por ti en Hogwarts. Después que te trate como un hermano. Después de todas nuestras aventuras y travesuras en el colegio. Después de todos los trucos que te enseñé, me pagas de esta manera. ¿Adónde quedó aquel chico que me seguía a todas partes?, ¿aquel chico tímido que decía que me idolatraba?, ¿aquel chico que prometió que jamás nos traicionaría?, ¿aquel chico que dijo que arriesgaría su vida por la de nosotros?, ¿adónde, Peter?, ¿acaso fueron palabras al viento?, ¿nunca las sentiste de verdad?, ¿o sólo buscabas protección en nosotros, los merodeadores?, ¿sólo fuimos tu salvavidas en Hogwarts?_

Al pensar aquello, la ira aumentó a tal punto que deseó la muerte del que consideraba, hasta ese minuto, uno de sus amigos. No obstante, lo que importaba ahora es que Voldemort se acercaba.

Rápidamente y olvidándose de la varita, corrió al umbral. De reojo vio a Voldemort avanzar. Entonces, James gritó:

—¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete!, ¡Es él!, ¡Vete!, ¡Huye! ¡Le detendré!

La adrenalina fue tan inmensa que James no fue consciente del momento en que Lily se llevó a su primogénito, dejándolo solo.

_Sirius, Remus. Mis queridos y leales amigos. Les pido que cuiden de mi adorada Lily y de mi hijo. Protéjanlos cada día y en cada momento._

_A Harry educándolo como si ustedes fueran sus padres, enséñenle lo que yo no le podré enseñar: a ser un merodeador, a hacer travesuras, a ser un chico correcto y honesto, a que en esta vida todo tiene un por qué y un para qué, a ser _ _un hombre de bien y un buen amigo. Díganle todos los días lo mucho que me hubiera gustado estar en cada momento de su infancia, viendo su crecimiento, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y riendo con sus travesuras. Recuérdenle cada día lo orgulloso que me siento de él. Repítanle lo mucho que me hubiese gustado estar presente en su primer viaje a Hogwarts y haber conocido a sus amigos, logros, hazañas y problemas en el colegio. Díganle que no se deje influenciar por nadie ni mucho menos a soportar abusos y humillaciones, que se haga valer. Y remárquenle que yo siempre estaré cuidándolo en dónde esté y que me busque en el fondo de su corazón porque allí estaré para él, protegiéndolo y guiándolo en su camino._

_A mí amada Lily: Cuídenla y protéjanla de todos cuantos se acerquen a ella con malas intenciones. Guíenla en su viudez. Anímenla cuando se sienta sola y desamparada, recordándole todos aquellos momentos que vivimos en Hogwarts con mi insistencia hacia ella, sobre los días posteriores a nuestro primer beso, sobre mi pedida de mano y nuestro matrimonio, sobre aquel instante en que ella me dijo que estaba embarazada y del nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Remárquenle lo mucho que la amé y que la seguiré amando más allá de la misma muerte, que la estaré esperando en el cielo para que nuestro amor siga por los siglos de los siglos porque nadie será capaz de romperlo, ni aunque pasen los años y ella vuelva a rehacer su vida con otra persona, la que sea. No importa que sea Quejicus aquel hombre dado a que sé que ella jamás me olvidará._

_Se los pido de todo corazón, amigos del alma. Cuídenlos. Se los encargo mucho. Y adiós a ambos, fueron los mejores amigos que pude tener y es una verdadera lástima que termine así; pero tengan por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar en otro momento y en otro lugar. Volveremos, algún día, a hacer los merodeadores que fuimos en vida. _

James apenas alcanzó a terminar de pensar en eso cuando Voldemort ya estaba frente a él. Su varita había quedado en el olvido y ante él se encontraba la muerte. No obstante, James tuvo la osadía de seguir de pie.

Él vio aparecer una sonrisa maligna en el rostro del innombrable y tragó saliva. Entonces:

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Pronunció Voldemort, al tiempo que la luz verde llenaba la estancia.

_Lily…Harry…Los amo…Cuídense…_

Pensó y, luego, la maldición le llegó, provocándole le muerte.

Lily sintió un aura siniestra que le erizó la piel. En ese momento, vio a James correr al umbral y supo que su vida llegaría a su fin.

Acunó a su hijo en sus brazos y le susurró unas palabras de aliento, mientras que sollozaba en silencio. Harry, ya sin reír, la miraba seriamente. Justo en este instante, James le gritó que cogiera a Harry y huyera porque Voldemort venía y él lo detendría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió las escaleras llorando.

_James, no dejes que te mate. Por favor, lucha y vive por mí y por tu hijo. Te amo._

Al llegar al dormitorio del segundo piso, dejó a Harry en la cuna y apiló una gran cantidad de cajones y de muebles para protegerse de Voldemort.

Luego, se dirigió a su hijo; pero en este momento escuchó las palabras que nunca quiso oír:

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, mientras que gimoteaba y susurraba:

—James…James…James…Amor mío…Te amo con todo mi corazón...

En ese momento, Harry lloró y Lily reaccionó. Ella no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, debía proteger a su hijo a toda costa.

Rápidamente corrió a la cuna, lo cogió y le dijo:

— Tesoro mío, papi y mami te aman. Ahora nosotros nos marcharemos para siempre de esta vida, pero tú vivirás gracias al sacrificio que papi y mami harán por ti. No temas corazón, todo pasará pronto, te lo prometo.

Besó a su hijo y se tocó el vientre, aquel en que se formó Harry y aquel en que se formaba otra vida.

Sintió sus ojos húmedos y los cerró:

_Mi familia. La familia que siempre quise tener se desmorona sin que nada pueda hacer para impedir la tragedia: Mi amado James se sacrificó por Harry y por mí y ahora yo correré el mismo destino. Moriré junto a la pequeña vida que llevó en mi vientre y mi hijo quedará huérfano. Pero al menos él vivirá, sin sus padres, pero lo hará. Voldemort nunca podrá ponerle las manos encima porque él no comprende el amor de los padres por los hijos. Él jamás podrá arrebatarle la vida dado a que Harry estará protegido por James y por mí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarlo desde el cielo. Te lo prometo, Harry, mi pequeño tesoro._

Luego, volvió a besar a su hijo, que yacía entre sus brazos.

_James, te amo más que nada en este mundo. Nos volveremos a encontrar en el cielo y juntos protegeremos a nuestro hijo. Siempre serás lo que pedí para mí. _

_Ahora desearía poder ser capaz de retroceder en el tiempo y haberte dicho que sí desde nuestro quinto año, que fue donde me enamoré de ti, ya que así hubiéramos disfrutado más tiempo juntos. Perdóname por haber sido tan orgullosa. Perdóname. Te amo, mi vida._

Un ruido se escuchó en ese instante y la puerta se abrió. Lily se giró bruscamente y tragó saliva. Luego, dejó a Harry en su cuna y se interpuso entre él y Voldemort. El innombrable gruñó enojado.

—¡ Harry no, Harry no. Por favor Harry no! — rogó, gritando _Prefiero ser yo antes que mi hijo._

—Apártate, muchacha estúpida…hazte a un lado, ahora.

— Harry no, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar…— suplicó, sollozando _Mi hijo debe vivir._

—Ésta es mi última advertencia.

— ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor ten misericordia…ten misericordia. ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! Por favor haré cualquier cosa— imploró, gimiendo _Con tal de ver a mi hijo sano y salvo, lejos de tus garras._

—Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha!

Lily, sollozando, lo miró al rostro, suplicándole con la mirada que la matase a ella y no a su hijo. Voldemort volvió a gruñir, entonces pronunció:

— ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

La luz verde salió disparada de la varita del innombrable.

_Hijo, cuídate. Te amo._

_James, amor, nos vemos pronto._

Y Lily cayó tal cual lo hizo su marido cuando la maldición llegó a ella.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Este one-shot es por motivo, como bien leyeron en el disclaimer, del reto temático del mes de enero del foro: "La noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Yo no sé si quedó muy bien, pero será.**

**Besos.**


End file.
